Justice League: Forsaken Blood
by silverbluehues
Summary: 09th Feb: Chap 2 posted
1. New York Times

Justice League: Forsaken Blood  
  
Chapter 1: New York Times.  
  
(The story begins)  
  
New York City...  
  
It's very different from Gotham City, and for that I avoid coming here. There are not many reasons why Batman should be here, as for Bruce Wayne, noone will raise an eyebrow. He can have plenty of reasons to be here, just for an example, there's Wayne tech which he might wanna pay a visit or check up on Wayne Publications.  
  
For the recent months there have been mysterious murders throughtout the whole Gotham. Brutal murders done by something which doesn't seem to be human.   
  
I have taken the blood samples for a recent crime scene. There were two types of blood. One belonged to the murderer, some kind of genetic freak and the other one of the murdered.  
  
This peculiar kind of blood I have never seen before, but it didn't take much time to figure out what have caused such mutation. It's a new chemical on the market made by the Lex Corp chemical facility in Metropolis. The product name is Mutigens. Mutigen isn't the whole reason for the mutation, infact, it isn't a problem anymore. When it was first developed by the chemical facility, Dr. Herner, the Lead professor of the brand was accidently infected by the project which was yet to be developed. This product is a virus who's purpose was to get rid of Aids. But the purpose remained unfulfilled. After they couldn't save Dr. Herner, the project was abandoned before it was again being developed by the company months back.  
  
It is not yet known what happened to Dr. Herner, but it is believed that he is alive and in New York city where the root of all these murders lie.  
  
I have been able to collect the first version of Mutigen, which officially does not exist. There I have been able to find the similarities with the blood. I know that there is an underworld organization selling this product. And I have sworn to stop this organization no matter what it takes.  
  
This Mutigen when used by a man, makes him stronger, faster and makes him rely on the product. As I said before, they are no human. They feed on human blood......  
  
-------*--------  
  
3:05 AM, New York Alley.  
  
I stand on a medium high building rooftop and Observe the movement of a local scum - Jake O-Neille. The hang of his coat suggests that he is wearing a bullet proof jacket. But it was obvious that there was no sign of firearms. Again, being obvious while at undercover isn't a part of survival.  
  
I kneel and zoom my high-tech goggles, try to search for any other living being around. There was no sign of anyone except Jake. I stand up from my kneeling position as my cape flies along the wind. I jump from the roof without feeling the need of any grapple. But even this height an ordinary human cannot bear. Ofcourse I am an ordinary man, but my battle armor is not. My boots are designed to absord the shock of high landing. My body armor is well designed not to let a bullet get through. And my cape, often can be used for stealth and parasuite.  
  
As I land before Jake, I could see terror in his eyes, but never so different have I seen before. Was it the fear of the dark knight?  
  
"Jake, I have some questions to ask you"  
  
"Ba-Batman, p-plz not now" Jake said.  
  
"Jake, I have some questions which you may be able to answer, so co-operate" I told him in a threatning manner.  
  
"P-plz...g-go away" Jake was shaking.  
  
Can it be that the local drug dealer himself is a victim of the drug?  
  
"Jake, let me help you" I forwarded my hand.  
  
"NO!" Jake screamed in terror.  
  
By the time I knew something wasn't right. I felt another presence.  
  
"Ah...what have you got here" ??? said.  
  
I turned to see who it was only to find out what it was. It's skin was pale, it's eyes big as if it was going to pop out. It's hair was sort of purple and the lips were dark. In the second I notice his nails which were long and seemed sharp enough to slice a human being. And it had some what like gills on both side of his neck.  
  
He walked slowly towards Jack.  
  
"Jake, how many times have I told you NEVER to bring people of your world?" the creature said.  
  
"No! plz, I didn't bring him here!" Jake said.  
  
"Sshhh.." The creature jestured him to stop.  
  
He walked behind the Jake and grabbed his neck.  
  
"No plz!" Jake begged.  
  
The creature slowly scratched Jake's neck and made it bleed.  
  
  
  
I knew I had to hurry. I threw a batarag but it was caught by it's other hand. It didn't waste much time but twist his neck.  
  
What have I done....  
  
"Look what you made me do, Batman" The creature told.  
  
I gritted my teeth and threw another batarang.   
  
Missed....  
  
The creature and I fought, it was like a battle for survival. It was always a battle for survival.  
  
I tried my best to stop the creature, but sometimes trying your best isn't enough. It penetrated my body armor and bit my should with it's fangs. I had only one chance to defeat him. I took it. I used the maximum powered electric batarang on it.  
  
It killed the creature, and almost killed me, I won battle, a defeated battle. I was infected, and might turn into one of them if not bleed to death at first. But I had the antidotte in my belt. It was useless against strong viruses but in my case, I was lucky. I used the antidotte on myself but what about the bleeding? I was not strong enough to heal it myself, and was in disguise to be in a public hospital.  
  
I reached for the batmobile remote in my belt.  
  
"Batmobile, map NY674-east, retrieve"  
  
From over 300 meters distant, the command was received by the closest thing to an artificial intelligence on the planet. Wrapped in five tons of Chromium steel, circuits suspended in a tritium gel precessed a single word 'retrieve.'  
  
As the bat mobile reached me, I gave the command to take me to the safest possible place in the city. And then I fainted.  
  
---------*---------  
  
The Batmobile reached it's destination. It stood before house and started blowing it's horn to wake the person living there.  
  
(loud horn)  
  
"Donna, see what's happening" a woman's sleepy voice.  
  
"Go to sleep" Donna replied sleepily.  
  
"Ok, I'll check it myself" the woman reluntantly stood up.  
  
She opened the front door holding her ear to avoid the loud screetch.  
  
"PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP OVER HE-" She woke up completely.  
  
Her eyes were wide open and she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Batman?"   
  
---------*----------  
  
I didn't know what happened. All I remembered was waking up to see a woman's face.   
  
Diana, my relationship with her is..was complicated.   
  
This would have been the last place I would be in this city. But in my condition, I must have had no other choice.  
  
Trying to sit up but I couldn't, it hurt me on the shoulder.  
  
"Easy Bruce" Diana said.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You tell me" Diana said.  
  
"I don't remember anything, how did I get here?"  
  
"I don't know, I found the batmobile outside my house and then when I closed in, I saw you, unconscious, bleeding from several places, especially from your right shoulder" Diana explained.  
  
I couldn't remember any of this....  
  
"You have a lot to explain as soon as you remember" she headed for the door.  
  
I wished I'ld never remember. But she was right, I had a lot to explain being in her city...  
  
She stopped at the door. Looked at me for the last time and said "You need sleep, Bruce, I'm sure you're still tired, so go to sleep."  
  
She left...  
  
I didn't know if I could go to sleep, because after sleep, nightmares that follow...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm really sorry for the grammatical errors, English is my second language for that it must be compromisable.  
  
I really wish to see reviews to encourage me to write more of this. 


	2. An American Dream

Justice League: Forsaken Blood  
  
Chapter 2: An American dream.   
  
DISCLAMER: I, HENRY EViL DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR ANYOTHER CHARACTERS FROM THE JUSTICE LEAGUE. DC DOES.  
  
When dreaming I'm guided to another world  
  
Time and time again  
  
At sunrise I fight to stay asleep  
  
'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place  
  
'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape  
  
From the life I live when I'm awake  
  
So let's go there  
  
Let's make our escape  
  
Come on, let's go there  
  
Let's ask can we stay?  
  
Can you take me Higher?  
  
To a place where blind men see  
  
Can you take me Higher?  
  
To a place with golden streets  
  
-Creed  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I stared at the ceiling blankly. Many thoughts streaming through my mine. I thought about my parents, Tim, Dick, Barbara, Selena....and Diana. Looking at her often made me think of the things I could've had...a family.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dad, will you take me and mom to the amusement park this evening?"   
  
"Yes honey, I will" I replied.  
  
Tessa, delighted, ran past her mom back to her room.  
  
"Bruce, are you sure you can take us there?" She asked.  
  
"Ofcourse honey, I can"  
  
"If you're with something, you know what, you don't need to take us there" She said.  
  
I knew what she meant.  
  
"Honey, there is nothing more important than you two"  
  
"I know dear, but I also know that you have another life, a big responsibility..and surely to deal with regularly" She said.  
  
"Honey, I can manage the evening"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gotham Amusement Park...  
  
I looked at the evening sky...it was beautiful.  
  
There so many men out there enjoying their time with their family, they reminded me of my youngerself with my parents.  
  
I didn't want my daugter to grow up as isolated and alone as I. and I knew I had to give her and her mother some more time...  
  
There was a gunshot, I knew what I had to do, I looked at my wife, wanting her permission, she gave me her reply with a nod. I lightly kissed my daughter on her forehead and hugged my wife before leaving.  
  
"Mom, where dad going?"  
  
I left the site before hearing the reply. I hated to leave them, but I had no other option.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They had surrounded the whole amusement park and had taken hostages. The one with the beretta must be the leader, I came to the assumtion because of the fact he was talking to the police, claiming to be set free. I didn't know the exact number of hostages but I could say that they were around ten. I had to take chance and rescue them, it was a change that could take away my life but it was the only option I had.  
  
I jumped in quietly, I had to make sure of the weapons they possesed.  
  
M-16, Beretta, AK47, SMG, those were the weapons they had. Dangerous....but the Batman was no less dangerous. He had no weakness, whereas their greatest weakness was their fear, fear of their life.  
  
"Momy, I'm scared"   
  
'THAT VOICE!'  
  
It drew my attention.  
  
"It's okay dear, everything is going to be fine" the mother replied.  
  
'IT CAN'T BE!' It was Diana's voice, and that little girl was Tessa!  
  
"Look, it's BATMAN!" one of the terrorists exclaimed.  
  
I was wrong, I did have a weakness.....  
  
"Kill him!"  
  
My weakness was the fear of loosing my family.  
  
Guns fired. I jumped with the years of professionalism. Threw the Batarangs, they didn't miss, they never did. It took me sometime to take out all the terrorists. But it was no hard job since I had even harder time. I lead the hostages to the exit, but felt that something was missing. It was the dearest two of my life. I hurried back to the site where there were lying some motionless bodies, I couldn't save them all, I couldn't save everyone of the hostages, furthermore, I couldn't save THEM, my wife and my daughter. I went near them...why...why did it happen like this?  
  
My vision blurred and everything was gone but my hearing was not. I could hear voices of my daughter.  
  
"Dad, why did you leave us?"  
  
It was all my fault.  
  
"Bruce, why did you leave us?"  
  
My wife called again.  
  
"Bruce"  
  
She called again.  
  
"Bruce"   
  
She kept calling me.  
  
"You're responsible for our death, Bruce"  
  
"NO!" I was panting heavily.  
  
"Bruce" Diana called, she was inches away from me.  
  
"It's ok Bruce, you're having a bad dream."  
  
I slowly came to my normal breaths.  
  
"Are you feeling better now?"  
  
I didn't reply.  
  
"Well" she got up, "if you want to talk about it, I'll be always here to listen."  
  
She headed for the door and I was alone again. I knew the reason why I couldn't start a family. I had choices, options that are hard to decide. I knew that Diana wasn't as weak as in my dream, but...I knew that it was worth risking their lives. I believed in the possibilities, that said anything can happen.  
  
I didn't want to loose the least people that were close to me. Not the way I lost my parents.  
  
I had two options, to have an American dream or be the devil to bring nightmares.  
  
I chose the latter one, and decided to stick to the decision....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm really sorry for the delay. I had so many stuffs to work on, but hopefully I had the time to write this piece. 


End file.
